300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2018.10.22
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- *''Grappling Hook Launcher Q: ''Cast range increased by 150. *''Daredevil's Heart R: ''Removed the legendary bug Flying R that allows Mikasa to perform basic attacks without showing any animation while flying and activating this skill. *''Unbreakable Will W: ''Removed the buff that grants Armor and Magic Resist. *''Getsuga Tenshou Q'' and Getsuga Tenshou (Hollow Form) Q, W, E: ''The radius of crescent-shaped slash reduced from 100 radius -> 50 radius, the cast range reduced from 700 -> 650 *Kuroi Getsuga R: 'The flight speed of crescent-shaped slash reduced from 2000 -> 1800, the radius of crescent-shaped slash reduced from 100 radius -> 50 radius, the cast range reduced from 700 -> 650 *The Throne W: ''Placing the throne near enemy's turrets no longer reduces their bonus Armor and Magic Resist (no longer be able to deactivate the Anti-Backdoor buff) *''Transform: Gateway E: ''Yami can no longer use other skills (except this skill) while staying inside the gateway. *''Transform: Gateway E: ''The type of crowd control effect from gateways adjusted from Debuff -> Buff *''Transform: Gateway E: ''The duration for staying inside gateways is no longer affected by Tenacity or any reduction. *''Harpoon Toss Q: ''Maximum damage for harpoon at maximum range increased from 200% -> 250% *''Finalize Apoptosis W: ''Cast range increased from 500 -> 600 *''Time Travel Paranoia E: ''Removed the skill damage of the 2nd cast. *''Time Travel Paranoia E: ''If Kurisu casts the 2nd cast on an enemy with a mark of Force of Time from '''''Sacrificial Necrosis Q, the mark will be forced to convert into area damage and detonate instantly. *''Rage of the Ravens Q: ''Cooldown adjusted to 14/13/12/11/10 seconds. *''Rage of the Ravens Q: ''Mana cost adjusted to 40/45/50/55/60. *''Rage of the Ravens Q: ''Base damage adjusted to 80/120/160/200/240. *''Rage of the Ravens Q: ''Base damage of Demonic Peer debuff adjusted to 10/15/20/25/30 *''Butler's Knives W: ''Mana cost adjusted to 10/12/14/16/18. *''Butler's Knives W: ''Base damage adjusted to 40/60/80/100/120 *''Butler's Knives W: ''Increment of skill damage on each next knife that hits on the same target adjusted from 20% -> 30%, up to 3 stacks (60%) -> 3 stacks (90%) *''Butler's Knives W: ''Movement Speed debuff per stack adjusted from 10% -> 30%, up to 3 stacks (30%) -> 2 stacks (30%) *''Butler's Knives W: ''Duration of immobilize effect adjusted from 1 second -> 2 seconds *''Manifestation E: ''Cooldown adjusted to 24/22/20/18/16 seconds. *''Manifestation E: ''Mana cost adjusted to 60/70/80/90/100. *''Manifestation E: ''Base damage adjusted to 80/110/140/170/200 *''Manifestation E: ''Duration of Fear effect adjusted to 0.8/1.1/1.4/1.7/2.0 seconds. *''Demon Avatar R: ''Cooldown adjusted to 120/100/80 seconds *''Demon Avatar R: ''Mana cost adjusted to 120/180/240. *''Demon Avatar R: ''Base damage adjusted to 30/45/60 every 0.5 seconds *''Demon Avatar R: ''AP ratio of skill damage adjusted to AP every 0.5 seconds *''Demon Avatar R: ''Duration adjusted to 10 seconds. *''Demon Avatar R: ''Bonus Ability Power adjusted to 40/60/80. ---- Exclusive Equipment *Added Aqua's Exclusive Equipment Kazuma (Satou Kazuma) to the game. *Adjusted following Attributes: Health +600 -> +400 | Attack Damage +60 -> +50 | Armor +70 -> +60 *Removed UNIQUE Passive: '''Gains 5 Fury for each damage WarGreymon takes from an enemy hero. For each 2 Fury he consumes, restores 1% of WarGreymon's maximum Health. *Added '''UNIQUE Passive: '''Gains 5 Fury for each damage WarGreymon takes from an enemy hero. For each 5 Fury he consumes, restores 1% of WarGreymon's maximum Health. *Added '''UNIQUE Passive: '''Adjusts the duration of the Movement Speed debuff from ''Blazing Sword • Winter River W'' to 1 + Level x 0.1 seconds. *Added '''UNIQUE Passive: '''Adjusts the duration of stun effect from ''Light Jade • Octupole E'' to 1 + Level x 0.1 seconds. ---- *Added Aqua's Exclusive Equipment Kazuma (Satou Kazuma) to the Item Mall as trial equipment. *Sold Eucliwood Hellscythe's Skin Card - Koharu Yoshino on 22 October 2018 after the update. *Sold Chouun Shiryuu's Skin Card - Dark Dragoon Forte on 26 October 2018 at 6.00 PM. *Sold Halloween Candy Package (万圣节糖果礼包') between 26 October 2018 at 6.00 PM ~ 4 November 2018 at 11.59 PM. ---- 'Titles' *100 Wins Title: '''That's wicked' / Majiyabakune (不得了！) *300 Wins Title: Kanna Kamuy (阿澄雷神) *100 Wins Title: Very Skilled Butler / Bannou Shitsuji (万能执事) *300 Wins Title: Demon's Aesthetics (恶魔的美学) ---- *Fixed playing Unparalleled Rumble Fighting (U.R.F) mode would cause your first win to be invalid. *Fixed the passive effect of Jeanne d'Arc's True Name Discernment W to be deactivated after her death. *Fixed abnormal damage from the passive effect of Thorny Road. *Fixed abnormal problem on Ethereal Cloak. ---- ----